The Fate Of More Then Just School
by FrEd 'N' GeoRgE - OriGinaL Pra
Summary: a mixture of romance, humor, drama, and adventure, this fanfic is sure to end up on your fav'es, give it a try!
1. Intro

A.N= hey everyone, I hope you like this fanfic, and if you insist on flaming then go ahead because it heats up my hot air balloon!  
  
  
  
Review and more will come up (  
  
This is a Mary-Sue, but some Mary-sues are fun, and if you read this you will see this one is very interesting and full of surprises  
  
  
  
Everything appeared, as it should on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Until your eyes swept to the twin girls sitting by the front entrance.  
  
If you looked at them without ever talking to them. You would never even know they were related.  
  
Nicole had her father's soft brown curly hair and his green brown eyes.  
  
Alisha had her mother's dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, whose color changed with her mood.  
  
The girls both stood at around the same height with only about a half of an inch difference, making Alisha the taller of the two.  
  
They both had the glint of mischief in their eyes,  
  
but you can tell Alisha has her serious moments as well.  
  
They were both seated upon their trunks waiting for the door to be opened.  
  
Waiting for a future, that for them was very uncertain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm bored," Nicole said.  
  
she pulled out her wand and started making leaves twirl on the ground.  
  
Alisha shrugged,  
  
she was looking for one thing that would make her happy,  
  
"HEY"  
  
a strange but familiar voice set them out of their trance, they looked up  
  
it was Harry, followed by hermione, Ron and Ginny.  
  
A few seconds later you could see George and Fred caring the trunks,  
  
"hey" Nicole and Alisha said at the same time.  
  
Alisha got an odd look on her face and began twirling the same leaves, Nicole had been twirling earlier.  
  
She was upset she didn't find who she was looking for,  
  
Nicole looked at her sister, before anyone could say what's wrong  
  
Nicole started talking,  
  
"so what's up" she said,  
  
putting her wand back into her pocket,  
  
"ummmmmm" fred looked speechless,  
  
which shocked Nicole since normally he always was talking to her,  
  
"were great" Harry said grinning, but blushing a bit,  
  
then she herd alishas voice talking in her mind,  
  
"what's up with them?" she said" they sound like they were hit with lightening!"  
  
"Yeah..... I know" Nicole responded.  
  
Nicole kept sending glances Alisha's way, but was to busy talking to those around her.  
  
Alisha sat silently staring off into space while slowly spinning the still twirling leaves.  
  
While everyone seemed totally involved in conversation  
  
Fred watched Alisha.  
  
Nicole may have been beautiful, but there was something about Alisha that seemed mysterious.  
  
There was something about her that made him long for the chance just to sit by her and have a conversation.  
  
It was a feeling that if she told him to jump off a bridge he would probably do it just to please her.  
  
Alisha turned toward him.  
  
She had heard everything,  
  
she had learned to tune out voices,  
  
but his emotions were so strong.  
  
She had everything.  
  
It frightened her.  
  
This was a position Nicole was so often in, not herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alisha stood up,  
  
"hey, um I am going to go find Lisa Turpin, my friend from ravenclaw so ill be back a bit later"  
  
she turned to Nicole,  
  
"nik so you think you can take my trunk up to my dorm?" Nicole was about to say something,  
  
but Fred stopped her  
  
"ill do it for you" he said,  
  
alisha smiled,  
  
"thanks Fred"  
  
she said and turned around, her hair shimmering as she walked away,  
  
it couldn't be more obvious,  
  
Fred was practically drooling over her,  
  
he seemed in a trance,  
  
Nicole smiled she was always the one with the spotlight,  
  
she didn't know what to do, but she thought up a plan,  
  
"so Fred"  
  
Nicole said in her: I know what your thinking voice:  
  
Fred turned his head to face her,  
  
Nicole spoke again " you crushin on my sister?"  
  
Fred couldn't have gotten more red,  
  
Nicole loved putting people on the spot,  
  
it was her talent,  
  
she smiled one of those sexy smiles she was also famous for,  
  
Fred looked like he was going to deny it,  
  
but he must have realized he basically admitted it already,  
  
"yeah...." he said,  
  
Nicole looked alert now,  
  
guys were her life  
  
and now she was going to get her sister a boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alisha began to wander aimlessly down the hallways.  
  
She had no idea where she was headed,  
  
and in all honesty hadn't even looked up to see where she was heading.  
  
All she knew was that she was walking.  
  
She couldn't understand why Fred would even feel that way about her.  
  
Then a thought came to her mind.  
  
She had left Fred alone with her sister.  
  
Her sister,  
  
who was the best person at reading a person's emotions.  
  
She would have laughed at Fred being left in that kind of position,  
  
had she herself not been the girl he wanted.  
  
She knew her sister had a fetish of always trying to match up people when there was any inkling of interest.  
  
Her sister thought every relationship needed that chance.  
  
Well, Fred was cute,  
  
she wouldn't deny that,  
  
but there was someone else whom she had given her heart away too.  
  
It was probably foolish of her,  
  
but it had been the first time she had ever thrown logic out of the picture and given totally into her heart.  
  
She thought some more and came to a conclusion.  
  
As she was heading back, she ran right into the person she had wanted to see most earlier in the day. 


	2. WHO IS IT NOW?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nicole was listening to Fred ranting on about how has always had a thing for alisha since the day she bumped into her in the hall,  
  
personally Nicole didn't care,  
  
she was to focused on how this was going to work,  
  
"Nicole?" Fred asked,  
  
"Will you help me?!?"  
  
Nicole smiled an innocent smile,  
  
"like I have anything else to do!"  
  
but everyone knew she really wanted to help.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?, I mean you already stared at her, I think she knows something"  
  
she said in her:: I know her voice::  
  
"how would you know? Ive hid it for 5 years!"  
  
all of a sudden Ron joined in,  
  
"oh yes Fred just like in your audio diary,  
  
'I cant stop thinking of her, she's just so beautiful.......'  
  
" soon everyone was in fits of laughter,  
  
only Nicole remained with a smile on her face,  
  
"how would I know, well I do know my sister, she's my twin, and well what if I said she thought you were cute?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alisha looked mystified as she noticed Draco Malloy reaching a hand down to help her up.  
  
He looked at her,  
  
but the smirk was not there.  
  
"I'm not going to bite you know."  
  
Alisha smiled as she let him help her up.  
  
She was about to say something else when she tuned into her sister's thoughts.  
  
And she could hear what she was about to say to Fred.  
  
She looked toward Draco thanked him and headed back towards where she had left her sister and the rest.  
  
She figured the fastest way was to talk to her sister mentally.  
  
"NICOLE WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
she screamed into her sister's head.  
  
Once she arrived where she had left them,  
  
Nicole walked over to her and whispered,  
  
"I was only thinking of your best interests. Plus, he's cute a you know it."  
  
Nicole started to walk away when she said something else.  
  
"Thanks for the headache."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nicole spun around and shouted  
  
"you want to hear what happened?"  
  
alisha could not help it, she did want to know,  
  
"well" Nicole started  
  
"it was a lot of chaos about how he loved you since the first time your eyes met, but then I told him you thought he was cute..."  
  
she was cut off,  
  
alisha smacked her,  
  
"owz'  
  
Nicole mumbled under her breath,  
  
but she went on anyway,  
  
"and I told him you would meet him in the tower at midnight,"  
  
she paused alisha stood before her mouth wide open,  
  
alisha couldn't believe what her sister just did,  
  
but she couldn't get mad at her,  
  
so she decided to go and meet him.  
  
Nicole smiled  
  
she knew she would go,  
  
"and um... if you don't mind I would like to follow you, invisible of corce, but I kinda want to see if well George likes me,"  
  
Alisha knew that if anyone else had even dared to try to put her in position like that, their head would be on a platter.  
  
"Well, what i say, you can't come. I mean heck I gave up a chance of ....."  
  
Alisha dropped her voice and had to fight to keep her cheeks from becoming red.  
  
She knew her sister would pounce on any chance to figure out some of her secrets.  
  
Alisha began to walk away, but turned once more.  
  
"Oh Nicole, why don't you just ask him. Maybe I won't get the chance to ask Fred."  
  
Alisha flashed Nicole her grin that easily stated,  
  
you may have gotten me into this mess,  
  
but you can bet I'm going to have fun.  
  
Alisha then wandered off somewhere.  
  
Nicole was left just to smile at her sister's antics.  
  
There was no way she was going to miss the whole, Alisha/Fred exchange.  
  
She would go whether her sister liked it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Nicole ran up to her sister,  
  
took her arm and they went up to the griffindor common room,  
  
"ZIPPY CRAYON" Nicole said,  
  
alisha was the one in griffindor but Nicole knew the password anyway,  
  
long story, to be explained later.  
  
"Soooooooooo" Nicole said,  
  
"exactly what were you going to say before but then you suddenly stopped?"  
  
"Ummm" Alisha said,  
  
"can I tell you later?"  
  
Nicole saw Alishas look and it was almost like she understood,  
  
"sooooooo"Nicole said eagerly " can I help with your hair?!?!?!?!?"  
  
alisha gave her one of those I could care less looks,  
  
Nicole wondered if she really did care though.  
  
Oh well she thought, she's going to.  
  
Nicole started crimping her hair with her wand,  
  
it was one of those spells she learned over the summer,  
  
when she was done alishas hair looked remarkable,  
  
Nicole grinned "fred will love it"  
  
alisha looked in the mirror "ok I guess"  
  
"HUMPH" Nicole said  
  
alisha just grinned,  
  
that was one of the things that kept them close as twins.  
  
"I better get going" Alisha said standing up,  
  
"ohhhhhhhh noooooooo u doesn't!"  
  
Nicole said blocking Alisha from the door  
  
; she pulled out a lipstick,  
  
and eye shadow.  
  
"You cant go without makeup!  
  
" alisha looked at her sister as if she had 3 heads,  
  
alisha didn't go all out for makeup that was Nicole's job,  
  
but she let her go on and put some on her anyways  
  
Alisha took one last glance at herself in the mirror before she walked out.  
  
She had to agree with Nicole she looked good this way,  
  
but she would never take the time to do it to herself.  
  
She slowly slipped out of the room,  
  
and was very careful that no one saw her.  
  
She slipped out and walked to the astronomy tower the same way.  
  
Fred wasn't there yet,  
  
so she crawled up unto the window ledge.  
  
Fred walked it not 5 minutes.  
  
He longed toward her.  
  
If his mouth could have dropped five floors it still wouldn't be enough.  
  
He was fascinated.  
  
Her hair glimmered in the moonlight as she sat up on the ledge humming softly to herself.  
  
AS he walked closer she whirled around.  
  
Her face lit up with an obvious smile,  
  
and for some reason he couldn't figure out.  
  
She kept looking to the corner and smiling.  
  
Nicole giggled to herself,  
  
Alisha thought she was in the corner when very well she was sitting right next to her.  
  
Fred looked like he wanted to kiss Alisha but he had a resistance like he wanted her permission to say so.  
  
"Nice moon" he said looking out towards the full moon, which lit up their faces.  
  
"Yeah" Alisha said softly,  
  
Nicole could scenes it, she was thinking of Malfoy.  
  
"Hey I was wondering, do you really think I am cute?" fred said,  
  
it sounded like he practiced that line to himself a few times,  
  
alisha couldn't help grin,  
  
and Nicole couldn't help repeating to herself, come on lish come on.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore she pushed into Alishas mind, and spoke, "say something!!!!!!!!"  
  
Alisha responded back in Nicole's mind.  
  
"No, and just so that you know, I did not think you were in the corner it was just the best way I knew to get you to gloat, so I could find out where you really were. AND, I am not answering him until you leave."  
  
Nicole had drifted closer to the door,  
  
but she wasn't going to leave till Alisha answered Fred's question.  
  
Alisha looked up toward Fred's face; he looked so vulnerable and scared. She looked Fred straight in the eye. "Yes, I do."  
  
"I can't believe I let myself act like that. I mean yeah he's cute, but I could be making such a gigantic mistake here."  
  
She was about to get up and walk back to the common room when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
She whirled around to face none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" He asked it in an almost friendly manner, well friendly for Draco.  
  
"No, I'm talking to the people inside my mind."  
  
"Hmmmm, I do that on occasion." She raised her eyebrows at Draco's last comment, and he just laughed.  
  
Draco looked down the corridor. "Well, I better go. See you around, Lish."  
  
And with that he started walking towards the slytherin common rooms.  
  
Alisha took a few moments to clear her mind and she head toward her room,  
  
but then she remembered about Nicole wondering about George.  
  
Alisha almost laughed at the hilarity of Nicole with George.  
  
One thing would be sure.  
  
Hogwarts would never have any peace and quiet.  
  
She was tempted to listen to George's thoughts,  
  
but she decided talking to him would be easier.  
  
She made sure Nicole was no where around,  
  
by locating Nicole in the Slytherin common rooms,  
  
where she normally stayed,  
  
and started to question George about her sister.  
  
He didn't turn beat red like his brother,  
  
but his emotions were just as easy to read.  
  
Alisha walked away with a smile on her face.  
  
Nicole would be so much fun to torment.  
  
  
  
1 Thanx to those who reviewed, IT HELPS A LOT MORE THAN U THINK  
  
Lyl  
  
Nikki n lisha 


End file.
